Not a Bad Color
by Witch of the Sun
Summary: Pink wasn't such a bad color. In fact, most would be surprised that Darkrai enjoyed the color pink. Just not in over excessive amounts. Hikari agrees with him. Hints of Totaleclipseshipping but can be interpreted as platonic.


**Random thing I did. Because I like Darkrai and I like the thought of Hikari being the one to catch him and befriend him. I like them both as platonic friend and romantic ship so this one shot can be interpreted as either though leans more on the totaleclipseshipping here.**

 **I have a different interpretation on Hikari as I played the Platinum game and I pretty much gave her a different** **personality in my head. So she's a bit more reserved in my interpretation but still seeks attention and acceptance from others. She's just usually very aloof and introverted and comes off as being cold when, if someone gets to know her, she's actually very warm.**

* * *

 **Not a bad color**

The pink ribbon was an eyesore.

That is, there was nothing wrong with the color pink itself. In fact, most would be surprised to discover that he quite liked the color pink. It is a pleasant color to him and he honestly wouldn't mind wearing it on occasion. What he did not like was the over excess and gaudiness of the color shown in various shades and details that were over used in certain items. There's a limit on how much pink someone like him could take in the world and frankly, this was too much.

"Burn it." he said to the girl showing the ribbon to the shadow next to her. A sharp snicker came in reaction to the deadpan answer as the girl set the ribbon down and grinned.

"That bad, huh?" Hikari made a face before bursting into a fit of giggles. A single bright blue eye looked at her underneath the billowing wisps of white while the owner crossed his arms and grunted at the human.

"That ribbon had no business having so much pink on it."

"I actually have to agree." Hikari wrinkled her nose down at the ribbon then moved on to another display shelf. Then glanced around the place significantly. "Then again, there seems to be a very high demand to have pink everywhere."

A snort came from the shadow. "Pink is actually a really pleasant color when not shoved up in your face."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Oh? And here I thought the fearsome Darkrai would detest anything pink." Another burst of giggles when as the shadow turned his gaze onto her and said in a frank voice.

"Just because I'm the Nightmare invoker does not mean I cannot like pretty things too." Then, a sly look crossed his features as the shadow floated closer to her and reached out to caress over her knuckles. The touch feather light and warm upon contact; it sent a pleasant feeling rushing up the girl's arm as she stilled. "I like you, after all."

The very color they were discussing rose up on Hikari's cheeks as she froze. Blue eyes widening slightly at him and an echoing silence laid over them for several seconds until. Eyes locked onto each other, both remained that way for several minutes, a bit lost and ignorant of the world surrounding them. Then, slowly, the bluenette averted her gaze away upon coming back to reality and focused intently on the shelves. The flush never really going away even after she pulled away from the black claws and hardly put much distance between them. The girl was reluctant to be too far away from the dark type despite her embarrassment.

He was unbothered by the girl's attempts to ignore him now, mostly finding it amusing to see the human become so flustered by a simple statement. It was the truth after all.

"Wh…why do you have to say such things in public? Somebody could hear!" Hikari whispered harshly at him, suddenly very conscious of those around them. Though they kept their distance, there was a certain curiosity over the trainer, especially over the pokemon she kept beside her. Despite there being no real backlash or snide remarks made yet over allowing a dark type like Darkrai nearby, she was sure that if anyone had heard him just now, there will be a definite reaction.

And damn it, there he goes again with that 'Ha, as if anyone would try anything with me around!' look she was starting to see more of. Was it a dark type thing to be this arrogant about their own abilities or something? Or was it just a Legendary thing?

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him in speculation and frowned.

Probably both.

"I swear you try to get me in trouble sometimes." She muttered, stepping away. A deep chuckle came from the shadow and a reactionary tingle came down her stomach. While others would find any laughter from the Nightmare Legendary disturbing, Hikari found it strangely appealing. Not that she'd dare admit it even though it was plainly obvious. It did not help that said Nightmare Legendary knew very well how she feels about his laugh and made sure to go out of his way to be amused by something or another.

Darkrai was pleased to see the physical response he got from the usually reserved and aloof girl he met. Albeit, she had a strange contradiction of being distant with most people but participating in these contests and crave attention in certain areas. What Hikari did not enjoy was being overcrowded with so many people wanting attention from her and stressing in attempts to cater to everyone's fancy. Though Darkrai did not understand why she went out of her way to do such things if it exhausted her so much, he could understand wanting acceptance from others. He just never felt it important enough to be overly concerned on others' opinions.

It all had come to a head during one contest when Hikari had ran off stage with her Piloswine, Gale, in her arms with a confused crowd of onlookers calling out.

He remembered coming out along with the rest of her pokemon to try and comfort the overwhelmed girl. There was humming in the air as various forms came close together to soothe and calm their human trainer. It was one of the first times Darkrai and the other pokemon agreed to put aside their differences for her. Situating themselves around her, having her lean on them as they made themselves her personal cushions, all of the pokemon made sure their trainer knew they were there for her. Those that could would hold onto whatever body part they had room to reach and remained there until they weren't required anymore. Darkrai himself held and petted her head of navy blue hair whilst the empleon, Haku, engulfed her in a hug. They glanced at each other and nodded in understanding. There's a sort of bonding experience between pokemon when gathered together for their human seeking solace amongst them.

It certainly helped better relationships amongst them all.

Glancing back down at the ribbon, Darkrai recalled it resembled the one prized ribbon that would be given to the winner in the contest event where the incident took place.

He was glad she didn't get that ribbon.

Such a thing wasn't worth it if the event invoked such a break down from his human.

Turning away from the gaudy thing, Darkrai glanced to where his human was and saw her surveying over the hairclips and selected a few that interested her. He too looked over the displays and selected a few items that may interest the young trainer. Wandering further along, they both pointedly ignored the looks and whispers following after the duo. There was a considerable wide berth given to the pair from other occupants in the store. "Hey, do you think Latika would like this?" the bluenette turned to her companion with a skillfully designed fan with aqua coloring and patterns on it.

Looking over the item in question, the shadow considered for a moment before nodding. "It looks like something she would like." The Medicham would indeed enjoy a gift like this to use.

Smiling, the girl placed the fan into the basket and continued on with her shopping.

For a brief second, Darkrai had to blink as he nearly lost her when she seemed to camouflage into the pink environment. Not that very surprising with the taffy shade winter coat she wore. Snorting, the shadow moved up to her shoulder so make sure he didn't accidentally lose her. Certainly, it had never crossed his mind that this could be an excuse to be closer to the human girl, earning another pink flush in response through this action.

The color suits her.

By the time she was done and in line, there was a bulk of items in her basket and her companion had disappeared into a nearby shadow to wait. No one said a word to the girl as she purchased her items and left. The stares seeming to go unnoticed by her as a shadow followed after the trainer behind each and every step.

Pink wasn't such a bad color.

Particularly when his human is wearing it.


End file.
